Trials
The Inferior must perform "trials" in which The Elite task them with locating a specific gift. The tested may encounter obstacles throughout their trial, such as The Imps. The Imps serve as a way to distract the tested from their purpose, to delay them from returning the gift in time, and to create a sense of danger. Failure to pass the trial results in torture, where passing the trial is rewarded with a hot meal or a warm, dry place to sleep. Those who pass trials are also treated more humanely until the next trial occurs. Known Gifts *A "pretty butterfly" *Saint Peter, The Princess' missing pet rabbit *A Quetzal, a rare type of bird that can only be found outside of The United States *Some stuffed animals *Mermaid scales *Two large pizzas with only sausage, pepperoni, and bacon Known Obstacles *The Imps *Stray Dog Known Trials Raven Darkheart When Raven was only seven years old, he was tasked with capturing a pretty butterfly. He succeeded in finding and capturing a green butterfly, but the trial-giver rejected it, as it did not meet his or her standard of "pretty." As he continued to search, he was ambushed by The Imps; he would have surely been killed if not for Katana's interference. Katana threw a knife into one of the Imps' skulls and released a cageful of butterflies for Raven to catch. While Raven passed the trial, it seemed that he didn't receive a reward as a result; he was still treated harshly for the rest of the year. At the age of eight, Raven claims to have spent six hours running around the Red Rose Orphanage, searching for the first Princess' missing rabbit, Saint Peter. He finally located the rabbit, only to be attacked by an Imp in a rabbit suit, who weilded a gigantic pair of scissors. Raven blacked out, but when he awoke, he found that the Imp had been impaled with his scissors. Saint Peter had been sliced into pieces. He collected the deceased Saint Peter and presented it to The Princess in a paper bag; he was severely punished for allowing her rabbit to die. Raven was nine years old when The Baroness asked him for a Queltsell, a rare bird that could only be found outside of The United States. He drew and colored a picture of the Queltsell, hoping it would appease The Baroness, but she rejected it, as she wanted a real one. Katana provided Raven with a Quetzal, and as a reward, The Baroness personally gave Raven lessons in reading and writing. She was strict with him, slapping him on the wrist with a ruler upon receiving a wrong answer, but her methods were not inhumane. The Baroness requested that Raven bring her some stuffed animals when he was ten. He walked three miles to the local toy store, where he selected some plush goats. The store's power died, and Raven was attacked by two Imps in goat suits; one had pirate hooks for hands, and the other carried a needle the size of a claymore. Raven blacked out, and awoke to find the Imps dead; one Imp had the pirate hooks protruding from his eyes, and the other had the needle rammed down his throat. When he presented The Baroness with the plush goats, he was shocked to learn that she actually wanted him to bring back The Imps alive. He received double punishment for the rest of the year. Eleven-year-old Raven was tasked with retrieving mermaid scales. He worried that mermaids did not exist, and he went to raise his concern to Lucifer. He heard a muffled scream and investigated the room, finding a young girl hanging from the ceiling with a rope around her waist. Her legs were bound, and she seemed to be emitting a unique poison. Raven blacked out, and awoke to find her dead; she had been hung from the ceiling by her neck.